web_futbolerafandomcom_es-20200214-history
UEFA Champions League
UEFA Champions League es una competición europea de la UEFA de gran prestigio En Europa y en todo el mundo y reconocida mundialmente En esta se juegan diferentes fases para llegar a la Final Rondas Previas Fase de Grupos Octavos de Final Cuartos de Final Semifinal Final ¿Que significa las 8 estrellas del escudo de la Champions? Significa los 8 equipos que estaban en las fase semifinal de la UEFA Champions League Articulo Explicado aquí: Escudo de la Champions y UEFA Champions League 1992-93 Fue creada por el diario L'Équipehttps://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27%C3%89quipe en la temporada de los años 1955-56 bajo el nombre de Copa de Clubes Campeones Europeos (nombre original Coupe des Clubs Champions Européens), por lo que fue rebautizado con su vigente denominación para la edición 1992-93, consolidando dicho formato. Originalmente, se clasificaban para su participación en el certamen los equipos campeones de las ligas nacionales, pero, en 1997, comenzaron a participar también los subcampeones y, en 1999, los clasificados hasta el cuarto puesto, dependiendo del coeficiente UEFA de cada liga, debiendo superar los de menor coeficiente una fase previa. El ganador de esta competición disputa la Supercopa de Europa contra el campeón de la Liga Europa y, como representante de la confederación, la Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA. El vigente campeón es el Liverpool Football Club quien ganó su sexto título tras vencer al Tottenham Hotspur Football Club situándose como el tercer club más laureado, posición que ostenta el Real Madrid Club de Fútbol con trece. La federación española es la que más campeonatos ha logrado con dieciocho, seguido por los doce de Italia e Inglaterra, entre los 513 participantes históricos de la competición. En junio de 1955 la UEFA aprobó organizar una competición entre clubes europeos denominada como Copa de Clubes Campeones Europeos (nombre original en francés, Coupe des Clubs Champions Européens),—más conocida como Copa de Europa-- 'Esta fue impulsada por el periódico deportivo francés ''L'Équipe de mano de su director en la época Gabriel Hanot junto con su colega Jacques Ferran, y con el apoyo del presidente del Real Madrid Club de Fútbol, Santiago Bernabéu, así como Gusztáv Sebes, subsecretario de deportes de Hungría y vicepresidente de la UEFA. La competición, cuya creación fue inspirada por el Campeonato Sudamericano de Campeones, pretendía unificar un torneo a nivel europeo para designar al mejor club del continente tras las predecesoras Copa Mitropa y Copa Latina, entre otras. “1er projet de L'Équipe: fevrier 1955. '''Projet d'un règlement d'une Coupe d'Europe de football 1.º Une compétition de football réservé aux grandes équipes européennes est organisée, a partir de la saison 1955-56, par le journal L'Équipe. Elle a nom "Coupe d'Europe de L'Equipe" et dotée d'un objet d'art par le journal organisateur. Se prendront part à cette compétition que les équipes invitées par les organisateurs. Une Commission d'Organisation, où entreront des représentants des grandes associations européennes, aura tout pouvoir pour appliquer le présent règlement.” “1er proyecto de L'Équipe: febrero de 1955. '''Proyecto de un reglamento de una Copa de Europa de fútbol' Una competición de fútbol reservada para los grandes equipos europeos se organiza, a partir de la temporada 1955-56, por el diario L'Équipe. Ella tiene el nombre de "Copa de Europa de L'Équipe" y dotada con un objeto de arte por el diario organizador. Tomarán parte en esta competición los equipos invitados por los organizadores. Un Comité Organizador, donde entrarán los representantes de las principales asociaciones europeas, tendrá facultades para hacer cumplir el presente reglamento.”'' Gabriel Hanot. Extracto del borrador del primer reglamento. febrero de 1955. París Finalmente fueron dieciocho los equipos que respondieron y apoyaron la iniciativa —uno por cada territorio representado—, acudiendo por invitación. Suiza, España, Portugal, Yugoslavia, Austria, Países Bajos, Italia, Protectorado del Sarre, Dinamarca, Francia, Hungría, Bélgica, Suecia, Polonia, Alemania y Escocia fueron los representantes finales a un torneo que contó con notables equipos ausentes en esta primera edición debido a la falta de consolidación de la recién creada UEFA para darle proyección suficiente y la indiferencia de la Federación Internacional de Fútbol Asociación (FIFA) con el incipiente torneo. Entre ellos, la Unión Soviética, Checoslovaquia e Inglaterra no contendieron finalmente, siendo la más notable la no comparecencia de un equipo inglés y cuyo honor debía recaer en el Chelsea Football Club, vigente campeón, pero The Football Association instió al club a no participar por diversos motivos siendo reemplazados por el representante polaco. Así, la competición no contó con un representante inglés después de que ellos y en especial el Wolverhampton Wanderers Football Club fuesen indirectamente los finales impulsores del torneo. El equipo del Midlands Occidental era considerado en la época como uno de los mejores equipos. Estos, tras vencer en un partido amistoso al Budapesti Honvéd Sport Egyesület —equipo formado casi en su totalidad por los «magiares mágicos» integrantes de la temible selección húngara— fueron proclamados por la prensa inglesa como los «campeones del mundo», provocando un impulso final para la creación de la competición. Así, tras dar validez la UEFA a las bases establecidas y ampliar el cupo de participantes a toda federación que desease participar sin que ninguna federación más decidiera hacerlo, dieciséis equipos fueron los contendientes finales. El «Madrid de Di Stéfano» encabeza la supremacía europea La competición dio comienzo pues el mes de septiembre de la temporada futbolística siguiente tras acordarse los emparejamientos en una reunión celebrada en mayo por todos los contendientes, y que se resolvería, a sugerencia del Royal Sporting Club Anderlecht belga, por partidos de eliminación directa desde los octavos de final hasta decidir un campeón en la final a disputar en París, por ser la sede del principal promotor. Tras los veintinueve partidos disputados, el primer vencedor fue el Real Madrid Club de Fútbol español, quien derrotó al Stade de Reims francés por 4-3 en la final disputada en el Parc des Princes. El primer encuentro que abrió la competición tuvo lugar el 4 de septiembre de 1955 entre el Sporting Clube de Portugal y el Fudbalski klub Partizan en el Estadio Nacional de Lisboa finalizando con un empate a tres goles, mientras que el primer gol de la competición fue anotado a los 14 minutos de juego por el portugués João Baptista Martins. Alfredo Di Stéfano, considerado como uno de los más notables futbolistas de la historia y vencedor de las primeras cinco ediciones. Al final de la primera edición se anotaron un total de 127 goles, siendo Miloš Milutinović del F. K. Partizan el máximo realizador con ocho tantos en los apenas cuatro partidos que jugó su equipo antes de caer eliminado, y que anotó un total de once. En cuanto a los equipos, fue el Real Madrid C. F. el que anotó más con un total de veinte. La hegemonía del club madrileño continuó durante las siguientes cuatro ediciones ganando en las finales a la Associazione Calcio Fiorentina, la Associazione Calcio Milan, de nuevo el Stade de Reims y el Eintracht Frankfurt. En el equipo madrileño jugaban por aquel entonces jugadores tan importantes en el panorama futbolístico como Alfredo Di Stéfano, Ferenc Puskás, Paco Gento, José Santamaría o Héctor Rial entre otros, siendo considerados años después como uno de los mejores equipos de este deporte debido principalmente a estos cinco títulos, merced a los cuales fueron bautizados como el «Madrid de Di Stéfano» y con el apelativo de «vikingos» tras la crónica de la quinta final escrita en el diario inglés The Times, apelativo que desde entonces acompaña al club: “Real wanders through Europe as the Vikings once walked, destroying everything in its path”. “El Real Madrid se pasea por Europa como antaño se paseaban los vikingos, arrasándolo todo a su paso”. The Times. 19 de mayo de 1960. Londres. Esa última final, considerada años después como la mejor final en la historia de la competición, permitió que «los blancos» consiguieran firmar una hazaña que con el paso del tiempo sería histórica ya que no ha sido capaz de igualarse hasta el momento. Las cinco Copas de Europa consecutivas se mantienen como la mejor actuación lograda nunca por un equipo en la historia de la competición. En aquellas ediciones, contendieron únicamente los campeones de cada país participante y se incorporaron a la competición otros equipos de renombre como el Manchester United Football Club como primer representante inglés, el Futebol Clube do Porto, el Ballspielverein Borussia o el Fudbalski klub Crvena Zvezda Beograd entre otros, mientras que el éxito de la primera edición hizo que se aumentase el número de participantes a 22 en su segundo año. Por tal motivo hubo de disputarse una ronda previa antes de la ronda eliminatoria final. En ella se dio otra de las novedades del torneo al clasificarse para su disputa el Atlético de Bilbao, suponiendo que participaron por primera vez dos equipos del mismo país, al estar ya clasificado el Real Madrid C. F. como vigente campeón, y siendo este último el único en repetir participación. Los otros quince equipos restantes que tomaron parte en los octavos de final eran todos debutantes. Por su parte, la A. C. Fiorentina se quedó a las puertas de igualar a los madrileños como el equipo con un mejor debut en la competición tras finalizar como subcampeón. Los ingleses pudieron finalmente demostrar su valía en Europa en competición oficial de manos del representante de Manchester, quien llegó hasta las semifinales de la competición antes de caer derrotado por el vigente campeón. Además, dos de sus jugadores, Dennis Viollet y Tommy Taylor fueron los máximos anotadores con 9 y 8 goles respectivamente, uno por encima de Alfredo Di Stéfano, quien ya acumulaba 12 goles tras dos ediciones y comenzaba a ser el auténtico protagonista de la competición. En los venideros años se dieron novedosas circunstancias como la primera vez que se decidió el título en la prórroga o el primer encuentro entre dos equipos del mismo país —Sevilla Club de Fútbol contra Real Madrid C. F.— acontecido ambos sucesos en la tercera edición, la repetición de una final entre dos equipos —Stade de Reims contra Real Madrid C. F.— y un partido entre dos equipos de la misma ciudad —Club Atlético de Madrid contra Real Madrid C. F.— producidos en la cuarta edición, o que un jugador por primera vez ganase la competición como futbolista y como entrenador —Miguel Muñoz tras el quinto título madridista— entre otros sucesos, mientras que el número de participantes aumentó hasta 27. El éxito de la ya consolidada competición provocó que naciese otra a nivel mundial, la Copa Intercontinental, que enfrentaría en adelante al campeón europeo con el campeón sudamericano de la Copa Libertadores de América. Eusébio y el S. L. Benfica toman el relevo En la edición 1960-61 hubo finalmente un nuevo campeón, el Sport Lisboa e Benfica portugués. Ese año el quíntuple campeón Real Madrid no pudo pasar de los octavos de final siendo eliminado por primera vez en la competición, y curiosamente a manos de su eterno rival el Club de Fútbol Barcelona quien venía de lograr su clasificación en la ronda preliminar para vengar su eliminación a manos de los madrileños en las semifinales de la edición anterior. Si bien la eliminatoria no estuvo falta de polémica, posteriormente el conjunto barcelonés llegó a la final celebrada en el Wankdorfstadion de Berna en la que los benfiquistas, dirigidos por Béla Guttmann, se convirtieron en el segundo equipo en levantar el trofeo tras vencer por 3-2. Saludo inicial de la final de 1962 entre benfiquistas y madridistas.